Knights of Mor
by thegypsy
Summary: Roslyn Thane has been brought up to believe in magic in a world where it no longer exists. She has spent the later part of her life running from a dark secret. Now thanks to a magical amulet, she finds herself trapped a world of myth and legend. Can she navigate this world until she finds her way back home or will she end up on the pyre like the sorcerer who summoned her? Merlin/OC
1. Two Paths

**I got this idea while I re-watched the series. It's not set in any particular season, although if I had to choose, it's in between season 1 and 2. Any who, I do not own Merlin or any of the original characters. The only things that belong to me are the characters I made up and the story. Enjoy!**

The silvery moon was just a tiny sliver in the sky, although, it still managed to cast its light onto the sleepy village below. The village was nearly completely dark, only a few lights shown out from the windows of the taverns. The villager slept soundly in their beds knowing that just up the hill sat the Citadel, the home of their king Uther and his son Prince Arthur, the greatest of knights. Inside the castle was quiet too. The only people who walked the halls were the castle guard. The king, the prince, and the rest of the court both noble and low were nestled in their beds. In one of the lower levels of the castle sat the sanctuary of Gaius, the court physician. He too, slumbered in his bed snoring slightly. In the only other room slept Merlin, a young warlock in hiding and Prince Arthur's manservant. Unlike Gaius, Merlin tossed and turned in his sleep, troubled by a voice only he could hear.

 _Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…_

"Bloody hell," Merlin grumbled, flinging the blankets back. He stuffed his feet roughly into his boots, not bothering to tie them to his legs. He snatched a shirt off the floor and threw it on. _He'd better have a good reason for waking me_ , Merlin thought to himself. The Great Dragon loved making Merlin come visit him. Sometimes he would impart a warning or a bit of useful information, but more often than not, he simply wanted to remind the young warlock that he hadn't forgotten his promise to release the dragon. Merlin wanted to put that day off as long as possible. He like the Great Dragon well enough, but he knew that the beast had a score to settle with Uther and Camelot.

Merlin made his way down with hardly seeing another soul. He had made the trip often enough to do it blindfolded and _still_ not get caught. He didn't even bother lighting a torch. His eyes would adjust to the darkness and the Great Dragon would be waiting for him on his perch. When Merlin walked into the vast cavern, the Great Dragon what where he'd though he'd be.

"You certainly took your time, young warlock," The Great Dragon mused.

Merlin fought to not roll his eyes. "What do you want? Unlike you, some of us have to work in the morning."

The Great Dragon only chuckled. "Well then I better tell you quickly so you can get back to sleep." This time Merlin did roll his eyes. "Look for this symbol." The Great Dragon blew flames into the air. They morphed into an image that Merlin had never seen before; it looked like a sword but the blade was a feather.

"What does it mean?" Merlin asked.

"I thought you needed to go back to bed?" The Great Dragon laughed.

Merlin looked affronted. "You can't just say something like that and then expect me to go to bed. What does it mean!"

"The sword arm of magic." Merlin's confusion only grew but when he opened his mouth to question the dragon further, he leapt into the air and flew off into the dark.

"Fantastic," Merlin muttered, throwing his hands up. It looked like he was in for another long night in the library.

oOo

Arthur smirked at the sleeping Merlin. The prince had spent the better part of his morning searching for his useless manservant. He was torn between dumping the pitcher of ice cold water and slamming his blade into the table. He slowly removed his knife from its sheath. A mark on the table would probably get him in less trouble than if he ruined a book. With a mischievous grin, Arthur lifted the blade up in the air before plunging down as hard as he could. Everything went exactly how he thought it would. The blade struck the table with enough force that it startled Merlin, making him shout in alarm, leaping from his seat. Of course Merlin wasn't the most graceful of people so the young man ended up tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor. It took every ounce of his bearing for Arthur to not burst out laughing.

Merlin glared up at his master and friend from the cold hard ground. But the barely contained laughter in Arthur's eyes softened his anger. "You know there are nicer ways of waking someone up."

"I'm afraid those methods are reserved for people who aren't dollop heads," Arthur teased. Merlin smirked, silently promising to get back at the prince.

Arthur offered a gloved hand, which Merlin took. He adjusted his clothing and then noticed Arthur's attire, Camelot tunic over chainmail. "What happened?"

"Father received word this morning about someone using magic to terrorize a small village near the mountains. He wants me to investigate and bring the sorcerer in if the rumors prove to be true."

Merlin hid his discomfort. He hated these types of missions. He hated helping Uther capture his own kind. He wasn't always able to free them. The death of Freya still weighed heavily on his soul. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her or their one and only kiss. If there was a magic user in the village, Merlin would try to help him if he could or stop him if he had to.

The sun sat high in its noon day position by the time the war party was ready to leave. As usual, Arthur was in front. Five knights would accompany him on his journey as well as Merlin who was in charge of the supply horse. Arthur looked out over the party and deemed that they were ready. With a shout and a gesture, they were off, hooves thundering. The villagers quickly got out of their way with a quick bow. No matter how many times they rode out, it always gave Merlin a rush. This is what he was born for to be by Arthur's side as he defended Camelot and its people.

They reached the village a few days later. It looked much like any other village with its thatched roofed cottages, and the free range chickens and geese. A number of people, mostly women, worked out in the open washing clothes or grinding grain for flour. When Arthur and is party rode to the middle of the village, the women stopped what they were doing and rushed to greet them. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look. Normally women ran from the war party.

"Thank god!" one woman cried clasping her hands together. "We hoped you would come my lord!"

"Camelot will always protect its people," Arthur said awkwardly. "My men are in need of a warm meal and our horses need water." The woman nodded letting the prince know that his request would be taken care of. "Where is your elder?" Who is in charge?"

The woman chewed her bottom lip. "Right now I am." Arthur arched a brow but said nothing. "All the men disappeared nearly a month ago," she explained. "Even the male children. My husband was the headman, so it fell to me to care for the people."

"Your messenger said that there was a sorcerer?"

The woman nodded vigorously. "The most ancient looking man I have ever laid eyes on. He lives in a cave near the lake at the base of the mountain. He came to edge of the village shortly after the men folk disappeared and told us to send a messenger to Camelot if we ever wanted to see our men again." The woman's eyes began to water. She looked terrified that she would be punished. She knew that the sorcerer meant harm to the prince but called him anyways. Arthur gave her a small smile to ease her fears. He understood. You had to do everything you could to protect the ones you love. Her only hope of seeing her loved ones again was to comply with the sorcerer's demands.

"We will set out at first light," Arthur announced. "I would like to ask you some more questions about this sorcerer to get a better idea of what we may face tomorrow." The headwoman bowed deeply, beckoning for Arthur to follow. Arthur jerked his head to Merlin, indicating that he wanted him to come. Merlin handed the reins of the supply horse to a young woman and went to follow his lord. Just before he entered the headman's house, he looked to the edge of the woods and could have sworn that he saw a wizened man standing at the wood's edge. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked again, but the old man was gone. A chill ran down Merlin's spine. He didn't know what the sorcerer would do when they sought him out in the morning.

oOo

Dawn's golden light was just starting to filter through the trees as Arthur, Merlin, and the knights made their way towards the opening of a cave near a lake. The forest was eerily silent, putting everyone on edge. The sword in Merlin's hand felt uncomfortable and wrong, but he needed it to keep up his ruse. As they cresting the hill, they saw an ancient looking man fitting the head woman's description sitting by a small fire. He had his back to the group. Arthur silently gave his men directions and they resumed their course.

"You'll have to do better than that princeling," the old man crooned not turning around. "My spells told me of your arrival the moment you crossed into the boarders of the village."

Arthur, Merlin and the knights froze. The ancient man got up in a groan and slowly turned around. His face was deeply lined like old leather, though his eyes still shone with life.  
The few wisps of hair left on his head were as white as clouds. His robes were plain and worn. Light glittered off a golden necklace around his neck, the only bit of wealth he appeared to have. The ancient sorcerer smiled kindly at the knights looking more like a kindly grandfather than someone who held half a village hostage.

Arthur was the first to recover, sliding his blade free from its sheath, "You _will_ release the villagers and come with us to face judgment for your crimes."

The ancient sorcerer bowed. Once again the morning light was caught by the necklace. There was something about the medallion that bothered Merlin but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Of course my prince," the sorcerer said. He waved his hands and his eyes flashed gold. "There, all returned and no worse for wear. Shall we?" The sorcerer then held his wrists out together; waiting for the shackles they had brought for him. Once again the knights shared a glance. This was not what they had expected and now they feared a trap.

At Arthur's urging, Merlin approached the ancient sorcerer and clamped the irons around his delicate wrists. The old man continued to smile gently unnerving the knights more. The sorcerer remained quiet the entire way back to the village. He stood off to the side as the knights accepted the happy thanks from the villagers reunited with their loved ones. He said nothing as the knights hoisted him into a wagon for the journey to Camelot.

Merlin tried several times during the journey back to get the sorcerer to talk to him. He wanted to find out just what he intended to do once he got to Camelot, but he remained silent. By the time the castle came into view, Merlin was ready to explode. He watched in stony silence as the sorcerer was taken off the cart and marched straight to the throne room, where Arthur had already gone in order to brief his father about the whole, strange ordeal.

The ancient sorcerer's smile had now taken on a cruel edge. Merlin was the only who noticed the change. He had wanted to confer with Gaius, but that would have to wait for the knights had shoved the sorcerer into the throne room to receive his sentence from the king.

The throne room was packed to capacity. The noble class never could pass up seeing a sorcerer's trial. Who knew when it would be the last? In the throng, Merlin caught sight of a family silver head and made his way towards it. Gaius sighed with relief when he saw his young ward walking towards him.

"I have a bad feeling about this Gaius," Merlin confessed. "He hasn't said a word since we found him. He _wanted_ to be brought here."

"That's never a good sign", Gaius agreed. The two turned their attention to the scene unfolding before them.

Uther sat on his throne looking every last bit the hard king he was. Arthur stood just to his right, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He looked as uncomfortable with the situation as Merlin.

"You stand accused of using magic, which is forbidden in these lands," Uther's voice rang out strong and clear in the room. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The ancient sorcerer scowled at the king. "You were once a friend to those with magic," he growled. "You once used our abilities for the betterment of your people and listened to our wisdom. Now, the blood of a thousand innocent people is on _your_ hands. You are no king! You are a traitor and murderer!" The sorcerer then spat at the kings feet. A knight rushed forward and struck the old man, sending him sprawling across the floor. Merlin flinched. The old man spat out blood as the knight roughly helped him back to his feet.

"You will show the king respect," the knight warned. The old man bowed mockingly to the king and wiped the blood from his mouth. Like before, only Merlin noticed the change in the sorcerer's mood. He seemed pleased. The feeling of dread that had gnawed at Merlin for days turned into a deafening roar.

"Your days of tyranny are at an end," the old sorcerer shouted, snatching the golden necklace from his neck. He pressed his bloodied hand against the medallion and began to chant. Courtiers panicked and dashed for the exit. Half the knights surged on the old man while the other half formed a protective barrier around their king. Merlin found his place by Arthur's side, ready to defend his friend if necessary. He hoped that in the chaos any magic usage by him would go unnoticed.

Flames leaped from the medallion, forming an image in the air, a sword with a feather for a blade. Merlin's stomach dropped. He recognized it as the symbol the Great Dragon showed him. The Blade of Magic, he called it.

A knight ran the sorcerer through with his sword, causing him to falter in his chanting. The image flickered and the rest of the knights followed suit. With each thrust, the image dimmed until it was nothing more than a thing fiery line. But still the sorcerer smiled. He finished his chant with his last breath, falling to floor with vacant eyes and a triumphant smile. The image flared back to life, growing brighter until the entire throne room was bathed in a blinding white light causing all present to cry out in pain.

oOo

The field was a flurry of activity. Several tents had been erected making the area look like some refugee camp instead of a university dig sight. A strong wind kicked up causing many of the people to flinch as particles of dirt found their way into their eyes. Just beyond the dig site, hidden by the woods sat the ruins of a once great castle. A small blue car carefully navigated the bumpy road to the dig site. A few people, student and professor, stopped their work to wave at the driver. The car wove through the site until it reached the largest tent which served as command central for the whole operation. A young woman got out and strode purposely towards the tent. She was of average height and stocky. Her walk denoted that she knew how to handle herself and wasn't afraid to. The wind whipped her raven's wing hair around her face. Once inside the tent, it settled to its usual place framing her heart shaped face, lightly brushing her chin. The young woman removed her sun glasses, taking everything in with gray eyes that were far too old for her youthful face. Her gaze zeroed in on a slightly plump, graying man who stood over a map discussing logistics with another man. She walked towards them.

"Ground radar hasn't shown us anything else around site D-6." The other man said to the older one. "Perhaps this is a singular anomaly?"

"Perhaps," the older gentleman conceded.

"What have you found this time?" the young woman asked with a smirk.

The graying gentleman turned around in surprise, his face breaking out into a delighted grin. He pulled the young woman in for a bone crushing hug, which she returned. The other gentleman tactfully withdrew.

"Roslyn, dear!" the older man cried. "You should have called when you arrived."

"I tried Professor Fletcher," Roslyn laughed. "There's no reception out here."

Professor Fletcher pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and shrugged when he looked at the screen. "Less distraction," he said. He beamed at Roslyn like an excited grandparent. "I know you're more of a scientist than historian," he said, "but you know more Arthurian information than anyone else, inside the field or out."

Roslyn's smile faltered slightly. "Unfortunately," she said blandly. "I take it you think you finally found King Arthur's burial site?"

Professor Fletcher shook his head. "Even better, Merlin's!"

Roslyn laughed and motioned for her old mentor to fill her in. She had met Professor Fletcher during her student teaching period during her undergrad years. He took her even though her field was the history of science and his was Arthurian legends. He found in her a wealth of knowledge and in him, she finally found a loving father figure.

"Every summer, we set up a dig near the old castle on the hill. It's a rich site and serves as a great learning tool for the students. Nothing special mind you, just the usual items: pots, spear heads, and what have you. But this year, we were training some new students on how to use the ground penetrating radar, a brilliant bit of technology, and we discovered something rather interesting; an unmarked grave site."

"What's so special about it?" Roslyn asked. Unmarked graves were common enough at sites like this. Often those too poor to afford a proper burial were dumped in pauper's graves.

"I see your skepticism," Professor Fletcher said waving a finger at her, "but let me show you what we found with the bones."

Intrigued, Roslyn followed her old mentor towards the artifact tent. Several people called out to her as they passed, she waved back with greetings of her own. Her work kept her inside. She didn't mind, but she did miss working at sites like this. There was something thrilling about discovering an item that hadn't seen the sun for centuries or even longer. She lengthened her stride to keep up with her old mentor. Yes, she definitely needed to get out more.

The artifact tent was the quietest place on a dig site. Most of the students were busy cleaning items in hopes of identifying them while others entered in the field notes from the site coordinators. Professor Fletcher walked to a locked cabinet and pulled out a small glass case. He carried it to a vacant table, turning on the light as he set it down. Roslyn stood across from him, eager to see what he called her in for. Inside the glass case was a golden medallion carved with a strange symbol, a sword with what appeared to be a feather for the blade. Roslyn's blood turned to ice when she saw it. Images from her past surged to the surface. She pushed them down again with a few deep breaths.

"We don't have anything like it in our records," Professor Fletcher explained, not noticing her change in mood. "It's clearly pre-Christian. I have sent a photo copy to several other experts but I wanted to get your opinion." Professor looked up and frowned. "Are you alright?"

Roslyn forced her face into a pleasant smile. "Just a little tired," she lied. "I've seen the image before."

"You have!"

Roslyn nodded. "Yes, from my childhood." Professor Fletcher's face became the epitome of concern. He knew about her past. It was part of the reason why they were so close. "It's the symbol of a secret order sworn to protect the old ways."

"Interesting," mused Professor Fletcher rubbing his chin. "You wouldn't happen to have a name I could reference?"

Roslyn made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. "There were several names, none confirmed."

Professor Fletcher reached out to clasp Roslyn's hand. "I am sorry for bringing up the ghosts of the past. If this dredges up too many ghosts you can leave. I won't force you to stay."

"Don't worry about it," Roslyn said giving the weathered hand a squeeze. "I have a few days to kill before I have to head back to my lab. Plus, I miss working in the field. Perhaps I could give you a hand?"

"That would be splendid!" beamed the professor. "Why don't you take some time to familiarize yourself with the site? I'll get back to you around noon?"

Roslyn nodded and walked out. She let her feet carry her away without caring where they took her. That image, that _damned_ image. Would she ever be free of it? The woods were pleasantly cool and soon she found herself standing near a small stream. She knelt down and took a sip of water. It was cool and sweet in her mouth.

A strange cry destroyed the peaceful quiet of the woods. Birds took to flight in the sky and Roslyn straightened, searching for the source of the sound. Her keen eyes found nothing but she couldn't relax. The air hummed with energy and the wind grew stronger. Something was happening and she didn't like it. She turned to run back to camp when her world vanished into a blinding white light.

 **Well there you have it, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Olive Bread

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I hadn't expected so people to like it right off the bat. Any who, let's get on with the new chapter.**

The throne room erupted into chaos. Blinded by the brilliant light, courtiers stumbled about, frantic to escape before all hell broke loose again. Merlin was jostled in the crowed, carried away by the panicked hoard. He blinked furiously in an attempt to regain his sight. He couldn't cast magic if he couldn't see where to wield it. Slowly the turmoil around him calmed as the remaining people realized they hadn't been hurt by the light. The first place Merlin looked was to Arthur. He had to confirm the prince's safety before all else. Jostling through the throng of panicked courtiers, he made his way back to the young prince who, like his father, stood surrounded by knights of the realm, intent on protecting their liege. Merlin breathed easy. Arthur was safe – for the moment. Merlin turned to face the magical threat in the room, a spell taking shape in his mind, to only receive another shock. In the middle of the room stood a young woman with short dark hair dressed in strange clothing. She appeared just as disorientated as the people around her, although, he noted that she stood in a fighting stance.

The spell simmering in his mind faded away as he studied the young woman further. Something told Merlin that this woman was no threat and he had learned to trust his instincts. The knights however, saw the woman as a threat and attacked. As fluid as water, she ducked and weaved avoiding each swing of a sword or fist. Again and again the knights attacked her and each time they failed to hit their mark. As Merlin studied the fight, he realized that the woman made no attempt to strike back. Instead, it appeared that she was using the fight as a means to gain her bearings. Her gray eyes darted across every inch of the throne room, possibly looking for a way out.

Merlin fought to keep his face blank. He could clearly see the frustration in the knights grow with each failed blow. It was refreshing to see someone, other than himself, give the nobility a run for their money. His amusement turned to alarm when the woman dove off to the right, rolling as she went, breaking free from her attackers. When she back unto her feet, she had a bow in her hands. Faster than anyone could react, she notched and arrow and aimed straight at the king, of whom she now had a clear shot of. Merlin cursed his carelessness.

"Where the hell am I!" the woman demanded, her voice sounding strong and true through the din around her. The room still, everyone focusing on the woman who dared to aim a weapon at Uther Pendragon.

"You are moments from death if you do not lower your weapon," Uther growled reaching for his own sword.

To her credit, the woman didn't flinch, didn't cower. Her gaze zeroed on the king, like a bird of prey, bow crackling as she pulled the string a little further back. "Where am I?"

"Camelot," Arthur said quickly, putting himself between his father and the woman. "I am Arthur Pendragon and this is my father, _King_ Uther Pendragon."

The woman's laughter rang out across the hall, startling and confusing all present. That was not the typical reaction to hearing the King's name.

"Right," she chuckled, "and I'm the Queen of Sheba."

Arthur frowned, proving that sometimes he wasn't as dumb as he appeared. It was clear that the woman didn't believe him. Merlin thought it odd. Why would this woman know of Camelot and yet laugh at the prince?

"I speak the truth," Arthur snipped. "Who are you?"

The woman studied Arthur intently. Her face turned to one of mild disbelief and shock as the truth settled on her. She looked once more around, truly seeing the castle and the people for the first time. The alarm on her face grew, but she didn't lower her weapon. "How did I get here?"

"My son asked you a question," Uther growled. "You will answer him or I will beat the answers out of you."

"Father," Arthur cut in.

The woman's eyes narrowed once again onto the king. Merlin called out at the same time the woman released her arrow. Courtiers, knights, and Arthur could only watch as the arrow speed across the empty space, unable to stop its deadly path. The arrow thudded into a wooden beam, mere inches from the king's head. The woman flashed a cocky grin as she notched another arrow. "The next one will go right through your eye if you threaten me again. I don't care who you are! I have been stolen from my home and will not be threatened by the likes of you _Uther Pendragon_."

Uther's face turned a rather impressive shade of crimson at the woman's audacity. Arthur regarded the woman with renewed sense caution. Tension built once again, in the air around them. The whole situation was a veritable powder keg, poised to explode at the faintest of sparks. Merlin's feet carried him forward before his mind knew what he was doing. But before he could defuse the situation, a knight maneuvered himself behind the woman and grabbed her, essentially preventing her from drawing the bow. She snarled and elbowed the knight in the face and then all hell broke loose. Five knights descended upon her at once. She managed to keep them at bay but with each new knight that joined into the fray, her defenses slipped. As skilled as she was, she was only a single person and soon the knights started to gain the upper hand. The fight needed to end before someone got killed. Merlin reached into himself and uttered a spell. A small rock flew through the air, striking the woman in the back of the head. She crumbled to the ground in an undignified heap. The knights ended their assault, letting the woman fall to the floor. Gaius gave Merlin the most indiscernible of nods. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as the tension in the room dissipated. His heart went out to the woman who lay unconscious on the floor; another woman fallen prey to the harshness of the world. He had to turn his head to regain his composure.

"Chain her up and throw her into the dungeons until I can decide what to do with her," Uther ordered. He turned his back on the woman and retreated to his chambers where he would drink until the early hours of the morning, fretting over this new threat to his kingdom.

The courtiers, who remained, pressed themselves against the wall as the knights slapped cold, iron chains around the woman's wrists and ankles. Two of them picked her up and carried her limp body down to the dungeons. Arthur led the men, carrying out his father's orders without giving any indication what he thought about the situation. Merlin, however, headed straight for Gaius, who was checking the sorcerer for any signs of life.

"Who was he Gaius?" Merlin asked, kneeling down.

"I do not know," Gaius answered. "But this," he picked up the blood splattered medallion, "I know I've seen somewhere before."

Merlin said nothing, his attention shifting towards where the knights had dragged the strange, unconscious woman out. "Who do you think she is?"

Gaius pressed his lips together. "I have a few ideas, but I need to check something first. Keep an eye on her Merlin."

Merlin chewed his nail. "The Great Dragon summoned me the other night," Merlin confessed. Gaius' eyebrows shot up. "He blew and image into the air, this symbol, and he called it the 'sword arm of magic'".

Gaius' face fell. "I feared as much. This cannot bode well for Camelot if she is one of them."

"One of who?"

"A Knight of Mor." Merlin shrugged, that name meant nothing to him so Giaus explained further. "A person who has been trained since birth to protect the priest and priestesses of the Old Ways. But there is the possibility that she is not one."

Merlin scoffed. "Did you see the way she fought? How could she be anything but a Knight of Mor?"

Gaius shook his head and tried to stand. Merlin leapt to his feet to assist his aging friend. "I need to find a book. We must be sure, because if she's not then Uther will kill an innocent woman."

Merlin's face hardened. He knew Uther's track record for killing the innocent. All his victims were innocent. Their only crime, to be born with the capacity for magic. Merlin gave his mentor a curt nod before diving into the bowels of the castle to dig through the dusty and neglected library.

oOo

A sharp ache in the back of her head was the first thing Roslyn became aware of when she regained consciousness. The next thing she noticed was the weight of from iron manacles strapped to her wrists and ankles. She sat up with a start, ignoring the dizzy spell and wave of nausea that followed. She was in a dungeon. Panic rose threatening to overtake her senses. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to push it away. With her eyes still closed, she reached out with her other senses to see what she could learn.

The stone under her hands was cold and wet…defiantly below ground.

Silence…not many prisoners, meaning a minimal guard.

A hint of fresh air….an opening, perhaps a window, not too far away from her cell.

The sound of footsteps in the distance brings Roslyn back to the present. Gently as to not jostle her chains, she lied back down and pretended to still be unconscious. From the number of footsteps she guesses that four, maybe five people were on their way to her cell. Their voices were too soft for her to pick out exactly what they were saying, but their low pitch suggested that all were male.

"I fail to see how there is any room for doubt, Gaius," fumed a voice that Roslyn recognized. It belonged to the man who claimed to be King Uther Pendragon.

The next voice she didn't know, but it gave her the image of a kind old man. "The spell that the sorcerer preformed as he died was a complicated piece of magic, My Lord. From my research, such a spell requires an immense amount of power and even more focus; both of which the sorcerer lacked at the time he casted it."

"Then why did the girl appear?" The new voice belonged to the young man called, Arthur.

The old man, Gaius, explained. "The spell purpose is to open a door. A door for which a Knight of Mor to travel through."

"Then that settles it," barked the King.

"I'm afraid not," countered Gaius. "Like a said before, this spell requires the utmost power and skill. Even when the caster isn't bleeding out, it has been known to fail. Perhaps the sorcerer had enough power to open the door but not enough to summon a Knight. Therefore the girl could simply have been pulled through. An innocent victim in all this."

Unnoticed on the cold, stony ground, Roslyn's blood had turned to ice. Her stomach had knotted itself up into her throat. No, this couldn't be true. Not after everything she went through to escape, to be free. The rational part of her mind urged her to pay attention and accept the truth of her situation. She _was_ in Camelot and these people _were_ who they said they were. That meant that she had shot an arrow at Uther Pendragon, one of the most ruthless kings in history. Yup, that sounded like her luck. But the old man, Gaius had carved a way out for her. It was nothing more than a sliver of hope, but she was skilled at turning slivers into crevasse.

"Is there a way to send me home," she asked sitting up slowly. The king, prince, and the old man Gaius looked at her with surprise. Behind them she caught sight of a young, dark haired man. Their eyes met and a sense of recognition blossomed inside Roslyn's chest, further fueling the sickening in her stomach. But, if she played her cards just right, he might be the one to help send her back before she ended up tied to the stake.

Gaius was the first to speak, breaking the tension. "I'm afraid not. The spell could only be used once."

"What type of useless spell is only able to be used once?" Roslyn cried, indignant. She didn't care that she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She didn't care to play the role she needed to in order to get out the cell. None of that mattered if she was truly and utterly trapped in the past. The men stared at her, surprised by her outburst. Gaius was the first to recover and answered her question, his voice calm and consoling, no doubt a tool of his trade.

"One that is only meant to be used in the direst of situations."

Roslyn pursed her lips before slowly getting to her feet. The king and the prince tensed, hands going for the hilts of their swords. She ignored them, choosing to focus on the old man. She walked forward until she could wrap her hands around the iron bars between them.

"What will become of me?" She didn't need to fake the fear on her face. She knew what happened to people who did not fit into society in these times.

Gaius looked to his king. Uther's face was as unreadable as stone and just as hard. Gaius stifled a sigh and turned back towards Roslyn. He would help her if he could; hopefully she was smart enough to see what he was trying to do. "Why don't you tell us a bit about who you are my dear?"

Roslyn swallowed. She needed to give these men just enough truth for them to trust her but not the whole truth. No, that would definitely get her killed. She took a fortifying breath. "My name's Roslyn. Roslyn Thane. I'm a student of scientific history. Basically I study how past scientists studied the world and developed the methods that we use today…or in my time. I've heard of Camelot, but only as a myth not as historical fact."

Arthur and Uther shared a look. One that Roslyn thought might have been alarm. She decided to offer up another truth. "I'm from the year 2017."

The silence that fell after that statement was louder than the roar of a thousand warriors. She watched as the men's faces transformed from shock, to disbelief, to utter amazement. She watched how the king's eyes narrowed on her as if he was decided on whether or not to press her for details.

"I don't know many of the legends, but I can tell you that your names will echo through eternity." That seemed to appease the king.

"I leave her to you Arthur," he proclaimed, turning away from Roslyn's cell. "Deal with her as you see fit but keep me posted."

The air rushed out of her lungs and her knees wobbled in relief. Her life was to be spared, at least for now. Now all she needed to do was convince the young prince that she was no threat. Once again, Gaius offered her a way out. She couldn't be completely sure, but she got the distinct impression that the old man knew _exactly_ who she was but didn't want her to suffer for it.

"Since she is a student of the sciences," Gaius said to the young prince, "then perhaps she could work with me?" Arthur cocked his head slightly. "That way she would be under constant supervision without having to leave her here in this cell or without having to assign her a guard."

"And what about the incident in the throne room?" Arthur gave Roslyn a pointed look.

She shrugged. "Times change."

The prince weighed her comment against his own instincts. His instincts screamed that the delicate looking woman in front of him was dangerous but not that he meant harm. No more than himself or any of his knights. In truth, her fighting style impressed him. Perhaps he could convince her to teach him some of it. Although the noble in him balked at the idea of asking a woman to train him in the fighting arts, the future king in him said that all knowledge in important not matter the source and one never knows when it will come in handy. He nodded. "Very well, but for threatening the life of the king of Camelot; three days in jail."

"She felt threatened, Arthur," the black haired youth chimed in. Once again Roslyn's world swayed. It was so hard to come to terms with the legends she grew up with and the people standing before her. "You can't fault her for that! She didn't know."

"And that is why I am showing leniency," Arthur said calmly. "Under the law her life is forfeit, but given the _unusual_ circumstances of her arrival, I have decided to spare her life. But she still must be punished. No one is above the law."

Prince Arthur turned away and walked out of the dungeon. Gaius offered Roslyn a small, reassuring smile before departing as well. Only the dark haired youth lingered. He studied Roslyn just as intently as she studied him, until he too, turned to leave.

Seeing her probably one and only chance to maybe make it home again slip away, Roslyn called out after him. "Merlin wait!"

Merlin froze and slowly turned around to stare at the woman who called out his name. How did she know his name? The trembling maiden that had calmed the king and prince had been replaced with a shrewd eyed woman demanding to be heard.

"I know _what_ you are," she said. Merlin's blood chilled at her words. "Your name echoes just as loudly as theirs." She jerked her head in the direction that Arthur and his father went. "I know you can help me go back home. I can't stay here. It's too dangerous for me, too dangerous for everyone."

"Are you a Knight of Mor?" He had to know before he agreed to anything.

"I know of them but I am _not_ one of them," Roslyn gritted out, clenching the bars of her cell so tight that her knuckles went white.

Merlin sensed that she wasn't completely being honest with him, but then again, he didn't blame her. Here she was in a strange place and time, summoned by strange magic. Twice now, her life had been placed in danger. She might have a connection to the Knights of Mor, but that didn't mean that she wished ill on Camelot. Merlin turned and left Roslyn alone to pick through his own thoughts. He needed to think this one all the way through before he acted. _See Gaius_ , Merlin thought, _I am growing up_.

Roslyn had no other visitors at all for the rest of the day. She huddled in a corner, farthest from the door, but where she could see anyone who approached. Night fell and her cell's temperature plummeted to near freezing temperatures. Roslyn sighed heavily, pulling her limbs in closer, resigned to a long, cold night with no food or sleep.

A set of footsteps caused her to lift her head. She was surprised to see Merlin standing in front of her cell holding a steaming bowl and a thick blanket. He had a mischievous smile on his face. That smile moved Roslyn to her feet. Her chains around her wrist and ankles clinked and his smile faltered. His eyes flashed gold and her chains fell away.

"Thanks," Roslyn said, awed by the display of magic. She rubbed her chaffed wrist and shuffled up to the door.

"Arthur said you had to stay here for three days but he didn't say you had to starve or freeze to death." Merlin handed her the blanket through the bars. With his free hand he reached for a key attached to his belt and unlocked the door to the cell. Roslyn clutched the blanket tight to her chest, taking a few steps backwards. Merlin's smile faltered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Merlin murmured. "There's no easy way to slip stew through bars."

The corner of Roslyn's mouth pulled up. She unfurled the blanket, wrapping it around her chilled body nearly moaning as the chill in her bones dampened. Merlin extended the bowl next, which she gladly accepted. She held the bowl in her hands for a few moments, letting the heat from the stew seep into her ice cold fingers.

"Sorry about the soggy bread," Merlin said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Roslyn looked into her bowl and saw bits of bread floating alongside the meat and vegetables. "But I figure it will taste all the same."

Roslyn didn't care. She took the spoon that Merlin offered her and dug into the stew. It was the first meal she had had since arriving into the past. Merlin watched her eat with a sad smile on his face. He remembered the last woman he helped to feed.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," Merlin said backing out of the cell. He figured Roslyn would want her space to sort through everything. "We'll talk more about…" he waved his hand in the space between them, "later."

He closed the cell door and walked away with a small wave. Roslyn watched him go, unsure what to make of this peace offering. That's what it was, an olive branch. She looked back at her stew, hardly seeing it. Perhaps the stress of the situation finally got to her or she was simply exhausted, but those tiny bits of bread floating in it made her laugh.

"Olive bread," she snorted before bursting out into a full belly laugh that echoed throughout the dungeon and down into a dank, dark cave where a creature of magic heard and smiled before taking flight.

 **Thanks for reading and so sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you enjoyed it and as always don't be afraid to message me if you have any questions. Until next time folks!**


	3. Apprentice

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I love seeing those notifications. Also, I must apologize for the long wait in between chapters. Things have been particularly crazy for a while but now they've pretty much leveled out. It's been so long since I even thought about this story that I had to go back and reread the first two chapters. I also made some changes. For those of you who are new, don't worry about it but for my older readers here's what I added: the symbol for the Knights of Mor is a sword with a feather for the blade. I will explain the symbolism later. Other than that, it was just edits to make the story flow a little better and to fix some errors that I noticed. Anyways, let's get on with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

While the warm stew and thick blanket went a long ways towards improving her mood, the fact remained that Roslyn was locked in a dank cell in the time of King Arthur and his knights. She tossed and turned throughout the night, racking her brain creating plans, back-up plans, and back-ups to the back-ups all with the purpose of keeping her alive while she found a way to return to her own time. She pulled the edges of the blanket up around her burning eyes. All she wanted was to wake up in her own bed and for everything to be a strange dream brought up by eating too much before going to bed or a night of heavy drinking. Eventually the turbulent waters of her mind ease, allowing her to fall into a fitful sleep where her dreams were filled with the multitude of ways she could die in these less forgiving times.

Dawn's pale light brought two sets of footsteps towards Roslyn's cell. Merlin had promised to come back in the morning and her stomach growled at the prospect of another meal and perhaps something to drink. Her throat was so dry that it hurt and her tongue felt like sandpaper. She kept her face neutral, however, as she studied his companion.

Roslyn was a little surprised to see a serving girl of African descent in medieval England. She knew that some had traveled this far north and prospered, but the evidence supporting it was sparse. The girl had a friendly face, not overly attractive but still pretty. She wore her curly hair back into a simple braid. In her arms she carried a medium basket filled with cloth.

"This is Gwen," Merlin offered when he noticed Roslyn's gaze. Once again, the shock of recognition rang throughout her body, though outwardly she remained as still as stone. Gwen or Guinevere! The Queen of Camelot started out as a serving girl! And she was a person of color! Oh what her old mentor would give to be in her shoes right now.

Gwen and Merlin exchanged a glance over Roslyn's silence. Gwen stepped forward, eager to ease the troubled woman. It never occurred to her to be afraid of her. "Merlin thought that a change of clothes would help you fit in a better. I brought some of my old clothes for you to try."

Roslyn blinked slowly. "Oh, yes…sorry…it was a long night."

"I have no doubt," Gwen said with a smile. "Perhaps you would like to eat first?"

Roslyn's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush. Merlin snorted but Gwen maintained her composure. She motioned for her snickering companion to open the door and gave him a sharp jab with her elbow on the way in. Roslyn found that she rather liked the future queen of Camelot.

Breakfast was a simple affair of fruit, hard cheese, bread still warm from the ovens, and sweet juice. Merlin and Gwen joined Roslyn making the entire ordeal more pleasant that it would have been if Roslyn ate alone. They chatted about the going ons in the castle making no demands on Roslyn to divulge anymore of her story, which she greatly appreciated. She wanted to have a better understanding of world around her. From there, she should be able to devise a role that she could easily play along with until Merlin sent her home.

"Alright Merlin," Gwen said as she stood and brushed off bread crumbs off her skirt. "Out you go."

Merlin looked up at Gwen, glass hovering near his mouth, confused. She gave him a knowing look that caused him to blush profusely. He tripped over his feat as he scurried out of the cell. Roslyn gave Gwen a questioning look of her own.

"Merlin's going to keep watch while you change."

Roslyn chuckled and helped Gwen hand two large sheets over the bars giving the two women a greater sense of privacy. Gwen dug around in her basket pulling out a couple of dresses and under things. Roslyn felt a surge of appreciation towards Gwen. Here she was, not knowing anything about Roslyn other than she needed help and she seemed more than willing to give it. People in her time were not this kind anymore. It made her want to give the other girl something in return.

"My name's Roslyn Thane."

Gwen smiled up from her basket. "Nice to meet you Roslyn. If you don't mind me saying so, you've caused quite a stir around the castle. I wasn't there when you arrived but I've heard the stories already. They say you're an accomplished fighter who took down several of our most skilled knights."

Roslyn rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I was raised by my uncle and he thought I should be able to defend myself."

Gwen nodded. "My father was the same. I know how to mend a sword and how to use one, although, I don't really like to. I don't really like fighting, but sometimes it can't be avoided and it's better to be reluctantly armed than not at all."

Roslyn grunted in agreement and pulled her dirty clothes over her head and removed her modern under things. She reluctantly handed them over to Gwen. She knew that she was being silly, but changing her clothes made her feel like she was giving up on returning to her time. Gwen studied Roslyn's modern clothing, intrigued. "The future must be an amazing place," she breathed.

"It can be," Roslyn replied, pulling a rough, homespun dress over her head. The material was thick and slightly itchy, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with corsets; a small blessing. As she struggled with the heavy fabric, she heard Gwen move to help her and then let out a small gasp. Roslyn knew what caused her to make that sound. When she finally got her head and arms into their proper places, she turned to meet the other woman face on.

Gwen's eyes were wide and glistening, her mouth agape, only slightly covered by the hand that had risen up of its own accord. When she realized that Roslyn had turned, she met her gaze, eyes full of sympathy. Twin trails of tears ran down her cheeks, calling tears to Roslyn's own eyes, tears that she refused to shed again. Gwen's face hardened, as if Roslyn had told her why she wouldn't cry. She extended her hand out to Roslyn, who clasped it, grateful for the reassuring squeeze that followed. Her throat tightened, this was her first friend in this strange new world.

"How's it going back there?" Merlin called out; completely unaware that he had just broken an important moment.

"We're almost finished," Gwen answered back, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She plastered a bright smile onto her face and busied herself by taking down the privacy curtains. "I'll come back by tonight with your dinner," she told Roslyn, gathering her things and gave Roslyn a parting smile before she left. "Just one more day."

Roslyn tried to smile but her face didn't want to work with her. Gwen gave her one last nod of the head before closing the cell door with a bang, leaving Roslyn alone in her cell again. She listened to Merlin's and Darkness and demons stirred to life along the edges of her mind whispering wicked lies and cruel truths, begging to be let in again, to take over again. It was a struggle, but Roslyn managed to fortify the walls of her mind keeping the darker aspects of her mind at bay, for now. She picked up the blanket Merlin gave her the night before and wrapped it once more around her shoulders before settling back into her corner. The clothes Gwen gave her were warmer than her modern ones and with the blanket, she finally had thawed out. Warmth and a full belly allowed her body to relax more than it should have and she fell victim to sleep's siren song.

"You don't look nearly as threatening when you sleep."

In a flurry of limbs and fabric, Roslyn surged to her feet, alarmed. Prince Arthur stood in her cell, leaning up against the bars studying her. Roslyn scowled at him. "Is this what you like to do in your spare time Prince?"

"I do what I must to protect my people", he answered. His voice was emotionless and dry, the voice of a ruler. "Gaius seems to think that you pose no threat to us. Merlin and Gwen think the same. My father on the other hand wants to interrogate you for whatever information you have."

Roslyn's blood chilled. Though the prince had said 'interrogate' what he really meant was torture. "And what do you think?"

Arthur pursed his lips and pushed away from the bars. He strode towards Roslyn. For every step towards her he took, she took one backwards. The prince's face betrayed none of his emotions or his thoughts. It was only her extensive years of training that allowed her to dodge his fist. Again and again Arthur lashed out at her, though only with his fists, and each time Roslyn avoided it. They did their strange dance twice around her cell before the prince seemed satisfied. He flashed Roslyn a half smile one that was full of arrogance and swagger.

" _I_ think that there is more to you than you let on. _I_ think there is something that you are trying to keep hidden so you will play whatever part keeps us from asking it." Roslyn's body turned to stone. "But I think that you are as Gaius says, innocent."

Roslyn's knees buckled and she let out the breath that she had been holding. "I don't wish to harm anyone, Arthur. All I want to do is return to my time."

"Well there you may have a problem," Arthur commented. "Magic is forbidden in these lands and magic is what brought you here. So unless you know magic…" Roslyn shook her head furiously. "Then you will be stuck here for some time. But let me promise you this, as long as you do not harm anyone you will have my protection. As long as you follow the laws of the land, you will be safe."

Roslyn nodded. The prince bowed slightly, motioning for her to exit the cell. "I thought I had one more day?"

Arthur chuckled. "I figured you could teach me a little of your fighting style and we'll call it even."

Roslyn shook her head, not sure how to handle this new development. "Okay but only you."

"Of course."

Arthur exited the cell and proceeded to stroll down the semi dark hallway. Roslyn followed, a few steps behind, eyes downcast but observant. She noted the number of guards in the dungeon, the locations of the windows, the number of doors and stairwells. She filled all the information away just in case she found herself locked away again. She would commit her observations to paper once she got a chance.

Everyone they came across leapt to the side and bowed to the prince. He greeted them all with a careless smile and a few kind words. They openly stared at Roslyn, even with her loaned dress she stood out. Her hair for starters and no doubt the way she carried herself. It was much too similar to the way Arthur did, the walk of a warrior. Roslyn bowed her shoulders and shortened her gait. She clasped her hands in front of her and willed her face into slight worry.

"Don't do that," Arthur said when he saw her. "Never pretend to be someone you're not."

Roslyn scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You are Prince of the Realm, beloved by your father and under his protection. I am an outsider and different. People are afraid of those who are different. It will cause more trouble for me to stand out than to blend in. Easier to stay alive." Her words seemed to bother the prince as he turned around and did not speak to her again. On and on they walked, going through one hallway after another, finally they reached what appeared to be their intended destination. Roslyn studied the door over the prince's shoulder. It looked like any other door in the castle but there were strange smells wafting through the cracks. The prince knocked on the door and it was answered by Merlin, much to Roslyn's surprise.

"Arthur," Merlin said. "What brings you here?" Merlin peered over the prince's shoulder and saw Roslyn. His eyes widened for a moment and he shot the prince a quick worried glance that the prince didn't seem to notice.

"Thought it might be beneficial for Gaius' new apprentice to get familiar with her surroundings before she started work," he gave Roslyn a small nod before leaving her with an equally bemused Merlin.

"He may be a prat, but he's a good man," Merlin laughed. He opened the door wider so Roslyn could pass through. She gasped at the sight of the work room. It was an alchemists dream. The room had two levels. The upper levels hosted nothing more than books upon books. Her fingers itched to go through them. The lower level boasted several tables, though one was clean most likely for meals. The rest were completely covered in plants and vials and steaming vats of god knows what. It brought tears to her eyes. If she ever managed to get back to her time, what she learned here would make her career. "Gaius is out gather some herbs but he'll be back soon. I can get you something to eat if you like?" Merlin noticed the pained look on Roslyn's face.

"You're thinking about your home aren't you?" Roslyn pushed the overwhelming emotions aside, arranging her face into one of mild interest. "You don't need to do that," Merlin told her. "I know what it's like to hide your true nature from the world around you. You can be yourself around me. It's only fair, since you already know my deepest darkest secret." He flashed a goofy grin that tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Is there a blank journal I could use?" Merlin gave her a perplexed look. "You see, I study this," she gestured to the room around her. "My colleges and I never expected that the art of alchemy or any form of scientific method existed this early. I mean the ledged of Camelot was already ancient by the 1400s. This could make my career!" She beamed at Merlin and he suddenly found it hard to breath. With a smile on her face and light sparkling in her eyes, Roslyn was utterly breath taking. The crumbled pieces of his heart shift and come alive until her smile fell. "That is _if_ I ever make it home."

Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still learning," he confessed. "But I'll try my best. I think there's a copy of the spell in the old archives but without a clean medallion, there's nothing I can do."

Roslyn sighed, slumping onto a bench. "And that will be damn near impossible to find, especially here." Merlin stood awkwardly in his spot. He didn't know what to say to her to ease her troubles. He opened his mouth to undoubtedly say something ridiculous but was spared the door to the work room opening again, revealing an exhausted looking Gaius. Merlin rushed to assist his aging friend. "Really Gaius, you should have waited until I got back."

Gaius slumped into the nearest available seat. "That I would my boy, if I knew when you would come back. More than once you have been called away to assist Arthur with one crisis or another. I've gotten along well enough without any help before you…"

"But now you don't," Roslyn interrupted. She offered Gaius a small smile. "Arthur let me out early and brought me here. Do you want me to demonstrate what I know?"

Gaius shared a look with his young ward before settling himself into a more comfortable position. Meanwhile, Merlin took the satchel that Gaius used when he collected herbs for his medicines and tinctures. The next hour Roslyn answered question after question. She named various herbs and their usage both medicinal and magical. She listed the ways to identify a number of illnesses and how to prepare the medicines to cure them. She also answered questions about how to counteract and identify unknown materials and a whole litany of other things that Merlin had no idea about. Somewhere along the line, the questions had turned into a conversation that no doubt would have gone on long into the night if not for the evening bell.

Roslyn jumped at the tolling. She cut her eyes towards the window and saw that night had fallen. Where had the rest of the day gone? "I must say my dear," Gaius said as he got up. "You are well versed in the arts of science and logic. I think you will get along just fine, but for now, it is time for dinner and a good night's rest, I should imagine."

"Are we eating with the court?" Roslyn wanted to know. Merlin shook his head.

"We only eat with the court on special occasions," he explained. "Mostly I just grab us something from the kitchen and we eat here. Do you want to come with me? I have to serve Arthur so sometimes I can't get the food until afterwards." Roslyn's hand went up to smooth out her short hair. She knew that she would have to face the rest of the castle sooner or later, but she knew that she would get stares. Merlin noticed her unease and removed his signature red neckerchief. "You could wrap your head in this if you rather stay inconspicuous."

Roslyn smiled causing his heart and stomach to flutter once more. She accepted his neckerchief with thanks and quickly wrapped her head up in the same manner as many of the other working women in the castle. The red brought out the warmer colors in her skin and he thought that it was a nice color for her. Together they walked through the halls as Merlin explained directions and filled her in on the people who worked in the castle.

The kitchen looked like a war zone. People scurried everywhere, sometimes bumping into one another. Flames leapt from the cooking spaces and nearly everyone was shouting. It was an assault on the senses. The only thing Roslyn could do was follow Merlin as he grabbed two pewter plates and handed them to her while he grabbed a more ornate plate. Whatever he put on the plate that clearly was indented for Arthur, Roslyn put on the two other plates. The kitchen was so crazy that she was not surprised that no one noticed her with Merlin, although they probably would have if her head had been uncovered. Still it was a relief to leave the inferno of the kitchens.

"Do you think that you can make it back to the workroom alright?"

"Oh yes," Rosly answered. She flashed Merlin a quick smile before she started to walk off. She stopped after a few steps and turned around. "What about you?"

For reasons that Merlin couldn't fully explain, a warmth spread through his body. "I'll get something later. You and Gaius both deserve a hot meal. Don't wait up for me." Roslyn bid Merlin goodbye and carried the steaming plates off.

"Who was that" asked a voice from behind Merlin. He turned to see Sir Leon gaping after Roslyn. Anger flared to life inside Merlin, but he quickly pushed it aside. For what reason did he have to be angry.

"That was Roslyn Thane," Merlin said. "Gaius' new apprentence."


End file.
